Talk:General minion mastery guide
Archives of old discussion: /Archive 1 LEFT TODO #pictures. need some pretty looking pictures. maybe a usefull picture, but mostly pretty ones #ordering. flow is wrong, but i need to think about how to un-wrong-ify it. # opposing tactics did that --Honorable Sarah 03:56, 25 March 2006 (CST) #linkafactation. in progress, linking articles to this and this to others. #con someone into uploading a prettier Animate_Bone_Horror.png #expand the todo list, wait a minute... #Factions. changes the new skills will make. maybe a factions-skills-only build. wait until factions is released. --Honorable Sarah 22:31, 30 March 2006 (CST) Serious restructuring moved to archive --Honorable Sarah 22:35, 30 March 2006 (CST) Blanking the talk page i'm considering blanking the talk page while i rebuild the article. a lot of the comments in here will be irrelivant, if they are not already. does anyone see any need to keep this historical discussion? :I'd just archive it. -- 06:02, 24 March 2006 (CST) Dark Bomber? This is not a great title for this build - a Dark Bomber is typically a Dark Aura user, who engages in PBAoE attacking by sacrificing himself with skills like Touch of Agony; this is the build you will find if you search a build area on a major forum. Since the name is already in common use for another build I don't think it's really appropriate here.--Epinephrine 03:35, 25 March 2006 (CST) :Renamed Minion Bomber --Honorable Sarah 03:37, 25 March 2006 (CST) ::Cool - also, you have two elite skills on the bar. --Epinephrine 03:41, 25 March 2006 (CST) :::Fixed it... can you tell i don't play a bomber build? --Honorable Sarah 03:48, 25 March 2006 (CST) 15/-1 energy items I'm a MM frequently, and arguably a good one. I typically use the dual +15 energy items and suffer the -2 pips when running MM, at least as a switch. Minions often begin dying quickly during combat, and your rate of energy gain can exceed the rate of spending it, even with 25 cost Fiends and Minions; The majority of a minion master's energy isn't coming from regeneration, not with 13-15 Soul Reaping - and since the majority of the energy is in fact coming from deaths, having a larger pool and a bigger buffer is handy. Swapping to the 4 pip gear between combats is fine, but once you get into a serious combat with lots of deaths there is little point in being limited to ~40 energy. --Epinephrine 03:35, 25 March 2006 (CST) :Tweaking the 15/-1 item block to reflect. --Honorable Sarah 03:38, 25 March 2006 (CST) :Oh yes, 15/-1 items are awesome! 03:39, 25 March 2006 (CST) Minon Bomber When i play as a minion master i almost always prefer to use a minion bomber build over all other minion master builds so believe me when i say i have lots of experience with the bomber build. i disagreed with the original use of energy stealing skils since the minion bomber almost always has plenty of energy to use when there are targets for energy steal still left. the only times i've ever had a problem with energy is after a fight when i'm trying to animate minions from a group of bodies and in those cases energy steal just dosen't work. i also took issue with the fact that verata's wasn't in the build, yes you're a bomber, yes your minions are supposed to die, but they are supposed to make it to the bad guys before they kick off or they aren't doing any good. without verata's it's nearly impossible to keep minions alive long enough to get them from group to group. blood of the master can be safely removed because you don't need, or even want, spot healing mid fights because if the minions are alive they aren't exploding but not verata's. virulence is definatly the best elite for this build since you've got poison going off on everyone and from the mesmer line the best skill to augment this with is epidemic since it will spread the weakness and poison around to anyone who doesn't have it already. i threw in barbs for use on single targets as a spike. you don't want to waste your whole army detonating just to kill one guy so barbs is an excellent choice for spiking single targets when you run into them. normally i'd cast barbs, detonate one minion, hit the guy with virulence, use verata's, and then reapply the above skills whenever necessary. comments? questions? 07:17, 25 March 2006 (CST) Slower than others "Slower Attack: Horrors attack slightly slower then other animated creatures, approximately once every 3 seconds" This note is on 3 out of 4 sections, which are these other's''''' the page is refering to? ;) 02:48, 29 March 2006 (CST) Builds here Why was the Renewal master moved here? This article is a monster in terms of length as it is and the renewal master doesnt strike me as a very general minion build. --Xeeron 23:59, 29 March 2006 (CST) :as i mentioned in the renewal master article talk, it's only innovations are rolled into this article so it can be removed. --Honorable Sarah 22:21, 30 March 2006 (CST) Factions stuff i just saw the factions tag about halfway through the article. i didn't think about that when i was sugguesting adding the factions skills. perhaps it should be removed until it can be confirmed? --Honorable Sarah 22:24, 30 March 2006 (CST) :I put the tag in there. It definitly looks ugly. But it needs to be there as long as we mention the factions skills (which could in theory be changed dramatically till release). Taking them out for now is maybe the better way. --Xeeron 22:38, 30 March 2006 (CST) ::You could see Team - Trapper Farm Build for a suggestion on how to do it. All of those who have commented on the talk page have been satisfied on the solutions there. I think that the trapping article is also a good page to look through in general when construvting this page. It seems to be in a good state in almost all ways (not the equipment section). 22:54, 30 March 2006 (CST) Upgrades Order in a heavy death situation, the recharge time of animate and healing skills is the limiting factor to maintaining a large army, but in a showdown with another MM, casting time is most important in the race for corpses. since MM's are rare in the RPG campaign and PvP MM is covered in the Team - Minion Factory build, i think recharge is more important, and thusly reverted the weapons area to my original order --Honorable Sarah 06:29, 3 April 2006 (CDT) :I changed it back because you're missing the point. as a minion BOMBER, which is what that area of the equipment guide is specific too, fast recharging healing skills is almost entirly useless since you don't use healing all that often. fast casting is what allows you to extend death nova across as many minions as possible, which is the entire point of a minion bomber build. as a standard minion master maintaining a large army of fiends recharge is definatly better but when you're plaing with minions and death nova and you want your minions to die fast recharges on healing are entirely useless. bombers don't maintain large armys so the point that recharge times of healing skills is the limiting factor in maintaining one is moot. 17:25, 3 April 2006 (CDT)